Recloseable (re-closeable) plastic bags are well known in the art. It is known in the prior art to provide a thin sheet of tubular stock material which includes mating profiles. The tube and profiles are then sealed and severed to form bags. The profiles are positioned along the mouths of the bags and can be repeatedly opened and closed by the user as desired.
The prior art comprises many patents that disclose recloseable plastic bags which include mating profiles designed to open and close repeatedly. It has been found that prior art bags can be opened by a user and satisfactorily hold a product, but prior art bags prove to be difficult to reclose (re-close) since the profiles are cumbersome to align and engage. Also, the prior art bags tend to balloon-out when they are being reclosed. This is due to the fact air is captured when the bag is opened, and the air is retained within the bag as the profiles are pressed together to close (reclose) or engage. The problem of reclosing of the bags is made more cumbersome when the bags are, for example, placed in a freezer with their contents. When a bag is taken out of the freezer and opened, and it is desired to reclose the bag, the extremes in temperature to which the profiles are subjected make the profiles quite rigid, and make the aligning and mating of the profiles awkward.